lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Schwan-Orientierungsfilm
| Erstellt=DHARMA Initiative | Charaktere=Dr. Marvin Candle | Zuschauer=Jack und Locke }} Der Orientierungsfilm, der in der Schwan-Station gefunden wird, wurde von der Hanso Foundation für die Besatzungsmitglieder der Schwan-Forschungsstation als eine Art Bedienungsanleitung produziert. Der offizielle Titel des Films lautet: "3 of 6 – Orientation" ("3 von 6 – Orientierung"). Der Film kommt erstmals in der Episode vor, in der Desmond Locke und Jack verrät, dass der Film im Bücherregal hinter dem Buch "The Turn of the Screw" (dt.: "Die Drehung der Schraube", von Henry James) versteckt ist. Laut Copyright-Datum stammt der Film aus dem Jahr 1980. Es ist deutlich zu erkennen, dass Teile des Films herausgeschnitten wurden, so dass der ursprüngliche Film lediglich in Fragmenten erhalten ist. Der asiatisch aussehende Erzähler stellt sich als Dr. Marvin Candle (François Chau) vor und gibt einen Überblick über die Entstehungsgeschichte der DHARMA Initiative, die im Jahr 1970 von zwei Wissenschaftlern der Universität von Michigan, Gerald und Karen DeGroot, gegründet und von der Hanso Foundation finanziert wurde. An dieser Stelle ist im Film Gerald DeGroot unter anderem auch in der Schwan-Station zu sehen. Laut Orientierungsfilm beschäftigt die DHARMA Initiative Wissenschaftler und „Freidenker“ aus der ganzen Welt, um in unterschiedlichen Disziplinen Forschung zu betreiben: Meteorologie, Psychologie, Parapsychologie, Zoologie, Elektromagnetismus und einer sechsten Disziplin, die mit „utopische Sozial...“ beginnt, bevor der Film an dieser Stelle unterbrochen ist. Danach folgen spezifische Hinweise für die Schwan-Forschungsstation. Die Schwan-Station stellt Forschungsstation Nr. 3 auf der Insel dar und war ursprünglich dafür vorgesehen, die einzigartigen elektromagnetischen Fluktuationen, die von diesem Teil der Insel ausgehen, zu erforschen. Der Film geht nicht näher auf die Natur dieser „einzigartigen Fluktuationen“ ein, erwähnt jedoch einen mysteriösen „Vorfall“, der sich in der Vergangenheit ereignet haben soll. Daher muss alle 108 Minuten ein bestimmter Code (die Zahlen) in den Computer eingegeben werden. Die Gründe, warum dieses Protokoll eingehalten werden muss, werden nicht näher erläutert, jedoch wird darauf hingewiesen, dass die Eingabe des Codes von äußerster Wichtigkeit ist. Laut Orientierungsfilm sollen die Besatzungsmitglieder jeweils nach 540 Tagen Dienst auf der Station abgelöst werden. Später wird in ein herausgeschnittener Teil von Mr. Eko in der Pfeil-Station gefunden und von Locke in wieder eingefügt. In dem herausgeschnittenen Teil des Films wird die Besatzung der Schwan-Station davor gewarnt, den Computer dazu zu benutzen, um mit der Außenwelt zu kommunizieren. In der Episode fragt Desmond in einer Rückblende Kelvin Joe Inman, warum Teile des Films fehlen. Kelvin erklärt, dass sein früherer Partner Radzinsky die Teile herausgeschnitten hat. Radzinskys Beweggründe hierfür bleiben jedoch im Dunkeln. Fakten * Man kann davon ausgehen, dass jedes Team die Taste zwischen 7.200 und 7.476 mal drückt, weil der Countdown vor Ablauf der 108 Minuten zurückgesetzt wird. Die Zahlen können erst ab der 104. Minute eingegeben werden und Locke und Desmond waren auch in der Lage, als der Timer die 0 überschritten und Hieroglyphen angezeigt hat. Daher ist es in einer Schicht von 540 Tagen nicht möglich, die Taste öfter als 7.476 mal zu drücken. Es ist jedoch möglich, weniger als 7.200 mal zu drücken. * Das Bild von Alvar Hanso ist dasselbe Bild, das auf der Website der Hanso Foundation verwendet wird. Es ist auf den 23. Oktober 2003 datiert. * Im letzten Drittel des Films, in dem eine Nahaufnahme von Dr. Marvin Candles Gesicht gezeigt wird, ist in der oberen rechten Ecke ein Logo zu sehen, das einen Vogel oder eine Fledermaus im Flug darstellt. Wenn man Quicktime verwendet und den Film Bild für Bild ansieht, sieht man das Logo, während Dr. Candle sagt: "wenn der Alarm ertönt, der Code auf korrekte Weise und innerhalb der erlaubten Zeit eingegeben wird." * Der linke Arm von Dr. Marvin Candle ist eine Prothese. * Desmond sagt, dass es möglich ist, dass der Computer andere Stationen kontaktieren kann. Michael benutzt den Computer heimlich, um mit Walt zu kommunizieren, während dieser bei den Anderen ist. * Dr. Candle erwähnt nie, dass der Code aus den Zahlen besteht. Er sagt immer nur "den Code eingeben". * 108 x 5 = 540 * 4 + 8 + 15 + 16 + 23 + 42 = 108 Video Nw7MNclvsEc Transcript zu sehen ist. Es ist nicht erlaubt, den Computer auf andere Weise, als zur Eingabe des Codes zu verwenden. Dies ist seine einzige Funktion. Die Isolation, die ein Teil Ihrer Aufgabe in Station 3 ist, könnte Sie dazu verführen, dass Sie versuchen, den Computer für die Kommunikation mit der Außenwelt einzusetzen. Das ist strengstens verboten. Wenn Sie versuchen, den Computer auf diese Weise zu benutzen, wäre die Sicherheit des Projekts gefährdet und, schlimmer noch, es könnte zu einem weiteren Vorfall führen. Ich wiederhole, benutzen Sie den Computer ausschließlich für die Eingabe des Codes Ende des herausgeschnittenen Teils.}} Revision s Aussehen in dem ursprünglichen Orientierungsfilm der Schwan-Station mit seinem Aussehen in dem neuen Material, das in der Pfeil-Station gefunden wurde. Man beachte die Unterschiede der Frisur, der Beleuchtung, der Krawatte und dem Exit-Schild.]] Es wurde zuvor angemerkt, dass Dr. Marvin Candle in dem herausgeschnittenen Teil aus anders aussieht als in dem ursprünglichen Film aus . Diese Vermutung ist nicht vollständig korrekt. Vor und nach dem Anfang des Schnitts ist das Material identisch (bezüglich Schauspieler, Kostüm, Licht, usw.), es bestehen jedoch kurz danach Unterschiede bei der Position von Dr. Candle. Er steht in einer anderen Haltung vor der Kamera, seine Krawatte ist anders gebunden und sein Kittel, seine Frisur und die Beleuchtung weichen von dem ursprünglichen Film ab. Da diese Unterschiede mitten in dem zusätzlichen Abschnitt auftreten, ist es wahrscheinlich, dass sie ein Nebenprodukt von ungeplanten Neuaufnahmen sind und kein versteckter Hinweis für die Handlung. Wissenswertes * Der Orientierungsfilm wurde am APO Set der vierten und fünften Staffel von "Alias" gedreht. Dieses Set befand sich in Burbank und die Dreharbeiten wurden auch von dem "Alias"-Team durchgeführt. "Alias" ist ebenfalls eine Serie von J.J. Abrams. * Eines der Gebäude, das in dem Film zu sehen ist, befindet sich in Norwegen in Narvik. Es wurde nur deshalb gewählt, weil es dem entsprach, was die Produzenten wollten. Als sie jedoch herausgefunden haben, dass den Fans dieser Ort bekannt ist, haben sie die Handlung von The Lost Experience daran angepasst. Es wurde behauptet, dass Alvar Hanso in dieser Stadt gefangen gehalten wird. * Die Titelmelodie der Orientierungsfilme der Schwan-Station und der Perlen-Station enthält die Melodie von "The Eyeland" und fügt am Ende eine Note hinzu. Dabei handelt es sich um einen Teil des Soundtracks von Lost, der auch in den Credits zu hören ist. * Ein Bild eines Orientierungsfilms der DHARMA Initiative ist eine Beigabe bei der Action-Figur von Mr. Eko. Unbeantwortete Fragen * Warum hat Radzinsky den Film bearbeitet? ** Warum war der herausgeschnittene Teil in der Pfeil-Station und wie ist er dorthin gekommen? * Ist das Logo von Oceanic Airlines auf dem Buchregal im Büro der DeGroots relevant? * Was wurde sonst noch herausgeschnitten? * Warum wird in diesem Orientierungsfilm die Geschichte der DHARMA Initiative ausführlich beschrieben, im Orientierungsfilm der Perlen-Station jedoch nicht? * Woher erfährt die Besatzung der Schwan-Station, dass der "Code" aus den Zahlen besteht? * Was ist der "Vorfall"? Kategorie:DHARMA Initiative Kategorie:Videos